Derive by state, rosters of licensed/certified psychologists, so qualified for independent practice. By survey questionnaire, ascertain among those licensed/certified to practice, those engaged in providing direct mental health services on a fee practice basis. Derive information on the practice setting, client age, presenting problem procedures, volume of service, fees, hospital practice and insurance reimbursement.